


Keeping Warm

by coolgoop



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolgoop/pseuds/coolgoop
Summary: Shuichi is cold and Kiyo gives him his jacket cause :) he likes him lots
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Keeping Warm

**Author's Note:**

> another shinsai thing wooo yaaay kind of a follow up from my last post ?? idk i might continue these if people r interested

The basement library was dim and still, the only light pooling in from the hallway, warm beyond the open doors of the library. Two occupants sat across from each other silently at a table, doing their own respective reading and occasional note taking, quietly enjoying each other’s company. 

Truthfully, Shuichi was enjoying their time together, but he was also freezing. He had no idea how the library could have gotten so cold so quickly, and he had no intentions of bothering Korekiyo about it. He seemed content with his book and Shuichi had no desire to interrupt. So he sat, forcing his teeth not to chatter and trying to summon up as much warmth as possible from his own body and continued to stare down at his book, not actually reading. Just thinking. While it did make sense for another dusty, unkempt library to be so cold, especially in the basement, it was still odd to Shuichi. The school had never been so cold before. Though it was late, and maybe seasons did exist in their little bubble of captivity after all, and winter could be closer than he thought. 

Shuichi failed to suppress a shiver and, rubbing his arms for warmth, he suddenly felt eyes on him.  
“Mhm. You’re cold.” Korekiyo stated, very matter-of-factly. It was odd how he always talked in statements, like he already knew he was right. He usually was, and he certainly was now.  
“Ah- yeah” Shuichi shivered again. “Are you not?” He had touched Korekiyo’s hand once, by accident, and it was cold too. Maybe he was always cold. Korekiyo shook his head, “I hadn’t felt it. I only noticed because you haven’t turned a page in your book for several minutes, I assumed something was distracting you,” Korekiyo continued to stare, “You’re very easy to read.” Shuichi huffed, they could both see his breath in the cold. “I’m sorry Kiyo, I really didn’t want to bother you. You seemed... focused?” Korekiyo laughed softly, “Ah, no need to apologize. I brought you here to have a nice time, not to slowly submit you to hypothermia.” “I-I am having a nice time! I just... how are you not cold?” A slight sense of guilt tugged at Shuichi, he was very aware Korekiyo had brought him to the library to help him calm down, even though he never said it directly. Shuichi was overwhelmed and extremely anxious, and the library was always calm and quiet, plus nobody else was ever down there. Knowing Korekiyo had been thinking of him and his mental health made Shuichi feel a bit warmer. Korekiyo gestured to himself, “I’m better dressed for the cold than you. Plus I rarely get cold, and it doesn’t bother me when I do.” Shuichi nodded, that’s pretty much what he thought he’d say. Korekiyo was in the library a lot more than Shuichi, so maybe he was just used to it. Shuichi, however, was not used to it. He was still shivering through their conversation, basically curled up on his chair at this point. “Shuichi,” Korekiyo looked away, suddenly much more interesting in fidgeting with his jewelry than making eye contact. “Would... you like to wear my jacket?” This was certainly not what Shuichi had expected him to say. Offering your jacket to someone was already such a cheesy, intimate gesture he’d only ever seen in films or read in romance novels, but something like that coming from Korekiyo is what really threw him. They spent a lot of time together, and Shuichi was confident he’d seen Korekiyo more than any of their classmates, yet he had never seen him with any less clothing than he had right then, he always seemed so defensive about being covered up. What did he have to gain from this? Shuichi’s stomach flipped at the thought of it being some kind of romantic gesture, but he quickly told himself of course it wasn’t that, and not to get his hopes up. Korekiyo looked at him again expectantly, as Shuichi expected this was definitely out of his comfort zone. He didn’t know what it was, but something made him care deeply about Shuichi, seeing him cold and unhappy was... upsetting. Regaining his composure, Shuichi quickly, awkwardly gave his answer. “Uh, well I- uh, yes! I would like that. Uh, thanks. Thank you Kiyo.” They both gave silent sighs of relief, and Korekiyo laughed softly, mostly to himself. He undid his jacket and slid it off carefully, handing it across the table to Shuichi, who accepted it gratefully. While it fit well on Korekiyo, the jacket was quite big on Shuichi. This, of course, didn’t matter to him at all. It was warm, surprisingly warm from Korekiyo. In the least creepy way possible, Shuichi thought to himself about how nice it smelled. “Thank you...” he said again, and Korekiyo nodded. They could both tell Shuichi was blushing. 

There was no big reveal, Korekiyo looked essentially the same without his jacket. Still showing no skin, but now he was covered by a very simple long sleeved shirt. They were both smiling to themselves, Korekiyo’s hidden under his mask. Shuichi cleared his throat, “Are... we still reading?” Korekiyo sighed and smiled again, “I suppose not. It is rather late.” They packed up fairly quickly, in reality there wasn’t much of a point to Korekiyo lending Shuichi his jacket if they were leaving so soon after, but it had meant a lot to both of them. They walked back to their rooms together in comfortable silence, Shuichi briefly forming a plan to hold his friends hand but quickly deciding he was not that confident. Maybe another time, he thought to himself. “Ah, here we are.” Korekiyo announced their arrival at Shuichi’s room. Shuichi reached for his keys, quickly reminding himself that he was still wearing Korekiyo’s jacket. “Oh! Uh, right. Here-“ he started to take it off, but Korekiyo interrupted him, gently putting a hand on his arm. “Oh, don’t worry about that. You can keep it overnight. But please, I would like it back in the morning.” Shuichi could tell he was smiling under his mask. Shuichi laughed softly and smiled back, “Of course... Goodnight, Kiyo. Thank you again, I... please sleep well.” Korekiyo’s hand left it’s place on Shuichi’s arm, they both missed the touch but said nothing about it. “Goodnight Shuichi, take care.”


End file.
